zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Prologue
The prologue of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is given at the beginning of each adventure. The prologue is thought to cover the basic plotline of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It serves as the backstory to the plot of The Wind Waker. The story is shown using what seems to be six pages of Hylian with an accompanying picture or pictures. There is also a version of events prior and during the game's beginning told by one of Tetra's Pirates found in the manual. Story This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... ...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend. Video The Legend Continues (a shortened version of the prologue found in the manual) Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with it at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then...just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. And then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom, and the great evil once again crept forth from the depths of the earth. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the hero did not appear... What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they come of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspire to find heroic blades and cast evil down. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend... Overheard in Windfall cafe Even in my wildest dreams, I never could've imagined what happened to us! See, it all started when our leader, Miss Tetra, got kidnapped by a gigantic bird. We chased after that thing like mad, at crazy speeds, and when we finally caught up to it, we gave it a cannon blast like you wouldn't believe! Of course, that was quite a ways south from here, yeah? Somewhere down near Outset Island. So anyway, then that bird drops our precious Miss at the very tip-top of the island. Well, I went ashore in a hurry to look for the Miss, yeah? And you know what? Miss Tetra didn't have a scratch on her! When I found her, there was this odd little kid dressed in green there, too... We met this postman on the island, and from what he told us, it was that kid in green who saved Miss Tetra. And apparently the bird that kidnapped Miss Tetra mistook this poor kid's sister for our young Miss, and kidnapped her instead. So this kid tells us pirates he wants a ride from us so he can go save his sister, yeah? Well I was against the idea, of course, but as usual, Miss Tetra's whimsy won out... So you wanna know how things turned out? Well, it's a long tale... Gallery File:The Wind Waker Prologue (Part 1).png|Hyrule at its finest. File:The Wind Waker Prologue (Part 2).png|Ganon coming to power. File:The Wind Waker Prologue (Part 3).png|Link defeating Ganon. File:The Wind Waker Prologue (Part 4).png|Link's departure and Ganon's return. File:The Wind Waker Prologue (Part 5).png|The people pray to end Ganon's rampage. File:The Wind Waker Prologue (Part 6).png|A legend remembered. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker